


[Podfic] Forget Me Not

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Extremis (Marvel), M/M, Memory Loss, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Extremis is slowly deleting Tony's brain. And Steve has to watch.(Set just after Tony got Extremis)





	[Podfic] Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665739) by [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart). 

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:23
  * **File type:** MP3 (6.8 MB)

### Streaming & Download

* On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mei-ZNQAn7VrotNMjI0mz3Sa1Cn61b6S)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Forget Me Not_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665739)
  * **Author & Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema ([ here ](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/standard/) on GitHub)


End file.
